


Konzaki Soda: Konzaki's mission to change the world

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Explosives, Self Insert/OC birthday, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Miu and Konzaki have a chat about bombs and time travel and saving the future, Konzaki deals with a well hidden case of PTSD and Konzaki makes a realization that sets up for Gundham's Birthday Battle.
Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953859





	Konzaki Soda: Konzaki's mission to change the world

“Ok, Lay it on me one more time, so I can be sure I’ve got it.” Normally, Miu would dirty talk her mouth off to whoever this kid was, but he stepped in, looked at her once and asked if she could make a highly explosive bomb for him, so this little shit meant business. “Basically, I’m from the future. A bad one where a tyrant rose to power and took over the world by enslaving ultimates and former ultimates for his army. I snuck into the lab of future you and hijacked a time machine to get here and try to stop him by any means necessary. Now, I’m here because I need an explosive to kill him before he rises to power.”

“So, this shithead ends up taking over the whole world and no one dares stop him?” Miu harrumphed. “Future me would never be so submissive anywhere but in bed, ya virgin.” The kid sighed. “Look, not many ultimates had any choice and those who did revolt….” Miu nodded solemnly. It didn’t take words to know what had happened to those who rose against him. “Who’s the dick you’re after, anyways?” He hummed. “Haiji Towa. From my time, he’s a ruthless dictator, criminal on so many counts and a massive pedophile. Now, he only just got promoted to the head of the Towa group.” Miu nodded. “Uh huh. So, you need my help to save future me and everyone else. Though, I’m gonna need a name to put with this order. Who’ll be the savior of the future?” The kid smiled, chuckling a little, even. “Konzaki Soda, nice ta meet ya.” Miu laughed. A big, full, hearty laugh she hadn’t let out since her mood was ruined, which came with Konzaki’s depressing tale. “See ya later, Cumzaki.”

\---------------------------------------

Konzaki left Miu’s lab with a grin on his face, though it dipped to a grimace as his mind glanced back to the memories of the destroyed revolution. The broken bodies of Makoto, Hajime, Shuichi and the ultimates they rallied together was firmly imprinted in his brain. He was lucky to have stumbled upon that time machine in Miu’s lab way back in the future, but now he has a chance to change everything and nothing will stop him. And hey, while he’s here, may as well say hi to friends and family alike. Though, he may not have taken all the precautions he should have, and Haiji does give himself free reign of all of Japan…… “Shit.” He muttered. Haiji may just track him down yet and as one of the ultimates Haiji “enlisted” (read: blackmailed and forced) in his army, he may be in danger. Eh, he’ll worry about that some other time. Now, he was on his way to pay a birthday visit to Uncle Gundham.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit new to writing fan fiction, my first work dating mid August and being cringy as all hell, but so, to those who read what I write and like it,thanks for all the support and for those of you out there who don't like what I write, just don't read my stuff anymore. Basically, all I'm saying is thanks to all of you who enjoy what I post and leave comments and kudos, you are all amazing.


End file.
